


Make a Deal

by Julindy, Kaelyan



Series: Human and God [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Endgame Altenative Timeline, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julindy/pseuds/Julindy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Tony avait besoin du dieu et de ses connaissances pour trouver un moyen de protéger la Terre des menaces venues de l'espace. Loki avait besoin de l'humain et de son réacteur ark pour réussir à échapper à Thanos. Deux objectifs pour un projet commun : allier technologie et magie. Ils avaient un deal. "Merde, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ?"
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark
Series: Human and God [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670269
Collections: Textes du Collectif NONAME





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Nous vous présentons le prologue de "Make a deal", une histoire qui nous tient vraiment à cœur à toutes les deux. La base de cette idée est née pour le challenge "Juin à 4 mains" du Collectif Noname. (Oui, nous publions en décembre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est totalement normal !)
> 
> Comme souvent (pour ne pas dire toujours) avec nous, l'idée de départ, relativement simple, nous a complètement échappé ! Vous vous retrouvez donc le prologue du premier tome, pour une histoire intitulée "Human and God" qui en comportera trois. Nous allons reprendre la chronologie des films à partir de la fin d'Avengers, et jusqu'à Endgame. (Oui, ça explique la longueur de l'histoire !) Toutefois, cette histoire prend place dans la chronologie alternative d'Endgame lorsque les Avengers retournent dans le passé, c'est à dire quand Loki s'échappe avec le Tesseract.
> 
> Nous avons donc un Loki libre et en possession du Tesseract, ainsi qu'un Tony ayant des problèmes avec son réacteur ark depuis qu'Ant-Man s'est amusé en jouant avec. De petits détails en apparence, mais qui vont faire toute la différence, et amener à leur collaboration. L'Ironfrost viendra, mais bien plus tard. Commençons par les rapprocher pour éviter qu'ils ne s'entretuent, on verra un potentiel couple plus tard !
> 
> Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs, mais l'histoire est à nous !
> 
> En espérant que ce prologue vous donne envie d'en savoir plus !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Ju' et Kae

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**PROLOGUE**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_L'absence d'émotion dans le regard bleu._

_La force de son ennemi alors qu'il le lance à travers la pièce._

_La douleur lorsque les éclats de verre lui entaillent la peau._

_La peur de se sentir tomber sans savoir si Mark VII va bien le rattraper._

_Le sol qui se rapproche, trop vite, beaucoup trop vite._

_Quelque chose ne va pas. La peur enfle, se transforme en panique._

_Il hurle d'épouvante alors que les voitures en dessous de lui se font engloutir par un vortex, laissant apparaître des choses monstrueuses._

_Il suffoque. L'armure n'est pas faite pour supporter le vide de l'espace. Ou est-ce dû à la panique ?_

_Il est bien au-delà de la terreur lorsqu'il se rend compte que des dizaines de monstres sont en train de se jeter sur lui. Il hurle une dernière fois, fermant les yeux, ne supportant pas de voir la mort arriver._

_Une douleur terrible au niveau de la poitrine lui coupe le souffle. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, c'est pour voir un chitauri en train de broyer son réacteur ark._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tony se réveilla en se redressant brusquement, une main sur la poitrine, la bouche ouverte dans un cri étranglé. Lentement, il se reconnut le lieu où il se trouvait, et réalisa du même coup que ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar comme ceux qu'il faisait chaque nuit – chaque fois qu'il dormait, pour être exact.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il repensa à son rêve. La couleur des yeux de Loki le perturbait un peu. Son cerveau lui donnait deux informations contradictoires. D'un côté, durant leur petite conversation « civilisée » – même s'il mettait de sérieux guillemets là-dessus – il avait bien remarqué les yeux d'un bleu trop _bleu_ pour être naturel – mais il s'agissait d'un _dieu_ alors qu'est-ce qui était naturel pour un Ase ? Très bonne question – Mais lorsqu'ils l'avaient désencastré du sol de la tour où Hulk lui avait fait faire une petite sieste, Tony aurait juré que ses iris étaient... verts. Il avait voulu demander à Jarvis une confirmation, mais l'intelligence artificielle lui avait expliquée que la source d'énergie déployée par le Tesseract avait fait effet de brouilleur et ils n'avaient aucun enregistrement de ce qui s'était passé avant l'extinction de la source d'énergie. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Malheureusement, c'était loin d'être la seule chose qui déconnait ces derniers temps.

Il poussa un soupir las. Mais refusant de ressasser le peu d'informations dont il disposait une fois encore, il se dépêtra de ses draps et passa rapidement sous la douche pour éliminer la sueur qui lui collait à la peau et le faisait frissonner – foutus cauchemars. Une fois habillé, il passa par la cuisine se faire couler une cafetière, qu'il versa dans une thermos avant de prendre la direction de son atelier.

Il avait beau se concentrer au maximum pour trouver comment la capsule d'alimentation de son réacteur avait pu se déconnecter ainsi – s'arracher, les traces étaient formelles – son esprit revenait invariablement à ce qui s'était passé les jours précédents. Après la fuite de Loki grâce au Tesseract et la crise cardiaque de Tony, ce dernier avait décidé de prendre quelques semaines de repos dans sa villa, à Malibu. Il avait remplacé son réacteur ark par un de secours, d'ancienne génération, le temps de trouver l'origine de la _panne_.

Il avait également envisagé de se faire opérer, pour faire retirer les éclats de shrapnel qui menaçaient sa vie, mais avait rapidement laissé tomber l'idée. L'opération en elle-même n'était pas _si_ risquée – pour une opération à cœur ouvert, tout était relatif – mais le temps de convalescence était bien trop important. Il ne pouvait se permettre de rater des journées entières de travail ou de recherche alors que la Terre était sans défense face à des menaces dont personne n'avait conscience jusqu'à présent – d'autant que la plupart des dirigeants de la planète n'était pas convaincue de l'urgence de la situation – Bande d'imbéciles, ça ne leur suffisait pas des extra-terrestres sortis d'un trou de ver ? – Et si les risques médicaux étaient minimes, ils existaient toujours. Il était hors de question qu'il prenne le risque de ne plus pouvoir être Iron Man à cause d'une opération ratée, alors que celle-ci n'était pas indispensable.

Et il avait plus urgent à régler que les éclats de métal dans sa poitrine. Son réacteur fonctionnait parfaitement avant la p... Il ricana alors même que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit. Ce n'était pas une panne. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ce n'était _pas_ une panne. Personne ne le croyait parce qu'après tout, _tout le monde_ faisait de erreurs, même un génie comme Stark fils, mais il _savait_ que c'était autre chose, et pas une erreur de sa part. La capsule avait été arrachée – ou une surcharge l'avait délogée de son emplacement. Mais dans ces cas, aucune des analyses qu'il avait tentées jusque-là ne prouvait qu'il se fût passé quoi que ce soit d'anormal.

Sans compter que lesdites analyses étaient partiellement faussées. La décharge d'énergie de Mjöllnir avait abimé pas mal de petits composants, qu'il allait falloir changer. Pas qu'il allait s'en plaindre, l'initiative peu orthodoxe de Thor étant probablement l'unique raison pour laquelle il était encore en vie.

Néanmoins, Il n'y aurait pas grand monde pour le croire s'il affirmait que ce n'était pas sa faute, cependant, préférant croire qu'il essayait de les berner et de ne pas admettre son erreur, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il accordait la moindre importance à ce que les autres pensaient.

N'est-ce pas ?

Pepper le croirait sûrement. Mais la rousse était restée à la tour pour gérer Stark Industries – et la reconstruction de la ville, accessoirement. Il aurait dû y être, mais il n'avait pas la force de faire face aux dégâts qu'ils avaient causés. Est-ce que Fury avait pensé à ça dans toute la magnificence qu'était l'Initiative Avengers à ses yeux ? Aux dégâts ? Aux victimes collatérales ? Non, il s'en fichait, le connard. Il faisait partie de ces gens qui œuvraient pour le _Plus Grand Bien_ – avec des majuscules, parce que cette connerie était toujours déclamée d'un ton supérieur parce que seuls les plus courageux étaient capable d'y faire face, n'est-ce pas Dumbledore ? – et ça lui donnait la gerbe. Quand on en venait à "il faut choisir entre laisser tout le monde mourir ou en sacrifier une moitié pour que l'autre puisse vivre", ça voulait dire qu'on avait déjà échoué. Qu'il aurait fallu réagir plus tôt. Mieux se protéger. C'était la raison pour laquelle Tony ne quittait pas la villa. À New York, on lui demanderait de l'aide partout, et il n'aurait pas le cœur de la refuser. Alors qu'ici, il pouvait réfléchir à des solutions à long terme. Pour qu'il n'y ait plus autant de morts. De dégâts collatéraux.

Il secoua la tête. En réalité, il ne savait pas s'il y avait eu des victimes collatérales. Mais il voyait difficilement comment il pouvait en être autrement, alors que tout le quartier n'avait pu être évacué à temps. S'il n'avait touché personne à proprement parlé, combien de ces vaisseaux volants que lui et ses petits camarades Avengers avaient abattus s'étaient écrasés sur des civils ? Combien de projectiles avaient-ils dévié, pour qu'ils aillent heurter quelqu'un d'autre ? Combien d'électrocutions causées par les éclairs de Thor ? Et Hulk…

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, écartant du même coup les images de mort et de sang qui le hantaient même éveillé. Un problème à la fois, et pour le moment il devait parer au plus urgent. Rouvrant les yeux, il se concentra de nouveau sur le réacteur ark. Il devait le réparer. Si celui qu'il portait avait un problème – comprendre se faisait détruire par un énième ennemi – il n'en avait plus de rechange, et ça, par-dessus le reste, l'angoissait. Heureusement – ou malheureusement, il aurait été incapable de le dire – il avait un peu trop l'habitude des situations de crise imminente et pronostic vital en jeu.

Ce n'était rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_La douleur, partout, tout le temps, dans chaque fibre de son corps._

_Dans ses yeux, sa peau, ses ongles arrachés. Dans ses os, ses cartilages brisés._

_Dans sa magie, qui s'épuise à le remettre en état, inlassablement. Elle se bat comme une forcenée pour le garder en vie, même si lui a abandonné._

_Il perd la notion du temps. Et puis finalement, l'apaisement, les soins, le retour à la vie._

_Mais avec viennent l'asservissement, les ordres et les missions d'un maître fou et avide._

_Il n'a jamais été aussi puissant, et n'a jamais autant souhaité être mort._

_Pourtant il ne peut pas abandonner. Il n'a jamais accepté le destin qu'on voulait lui imposer._

_Alors il courbe le dos, attendant son heure, guettant le moment de se libérer. Un moment qui ne vient pas._

_Il essaie de lutter, mais son esprit est totalement soumis à la volonté du sceptre. Il hurle, frappe contre les parois de sa conscience, mais rien n'y fait._

_Il y a seulement cette lumière bleue. L'éclat bleu du sceptre. L'éclat bleu du Tesseract. L'éclat si semblable de ces deux artefacts indéfinis._

_L'incompréhension. La frustration. La colère. La peur._

_La chute, encore. La mission qui échoue. Le retour au pied du Titan fou._

_Il essaie de se débattre, le cœur battant à tout rompre._

_Non, non, pitié. Pas la torture. Pas pour le reste de l'éternité._

_Pitié. Pitié, laissez-moi faire mes preuves, encore. Pitié._

_Il hurle de douleur alors que le Titan lui arrache une oreille._

_Et ne tombe dans l'inconscience que de longues heures plus tard._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Loki se réveilla brutalement et fut aussitôt pris d'une longue quinte de toux. L'air était saturé de poussière, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Il essaya de se rappeler où il se trouvait et les souvenirs revinrent d'un coup. Son souffle retrouvé, il s'assit lentement et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

Il ne l'avait pas immédiatement réalisé après s'être réveillé à la suite de sa défaite cuisante face au monstre vert enragé, mais il avait été libéré de l'emprise du sceptre. Son esprit vacillant avait péniblement tenté de faire le point entre les souvenirs des actes induits par le sceptre et les sensations qui lui étaient propres. Tout était flou, et la limite bien trop mince entre les deux.

Il s'était ainsi laissé enchainer par son frère et ses « amis » sans – trop – protester. Mais soudainement, il avait vu le Tesseract qui lui tendait les bras, l'avait attrapé et s'était téléporté. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir beaucoup. Il avait le moyen de s'échapper, mais où ? Ásgard et Jotunheim étaient exclues. Il n'était plus le bienvenu sur Nidavellir depuis qu'il avait joué une fois de trop au plus malin avec Eitri. Il n'avait pas osé se rendre sur Svartalfheim, Malekith n'aurait sûrement pas encore digéré sa dernière intervention dans son monde, quand bien même elle date de plusieurs siècles. Álfheim était également exclue, les elfes de lumière étaient capables de le rendre à Odin juste pour bien s'en faire voir. Il en allait de même pour Vanaheim. Quant à Muspellheim, ce n'était pas une bonne idée : même lui n'était pas certain d'être assez puissant pour battre Surtur et ses compagnons.

De toute manière, il ne savait pas pourquoi il perdait du temps à chercher un endroit lointain – même si le Tesseract avait la capacité de le transporter partout dans la galaxie, et même au-delà – alors qu'il se sentait incapable de faire trois pas sans s'effondrer tant son esprit n'était qu'un capharnaüm de pensées dont il ne savait trop s'il s'agissait de véritables souvenirs ou de réminiscences de l'influence du sceptre.

Il ne restait donc que Midgard – il n'était pas assez désespéré pour aller sur Helheim – alors il se téléporta au seul endroit de la planète qu'il supposait sûr et où il s'était déjà rendu : la base secrète du SHIELD qui avait explosé quelques heures – jours ? Il ne savait plus très bien – plus tôt.

Loki s'était assis précautionneusement sur le morceau de béton le plus proche, tenant fermement le Tesseract dans ses mains au cas où la base finisse de s'écrouler sur lui et qu'il ait à se téléporter ailleurs immédiatement. Mais rien ne s'était passé. Il avait poussé un long soupir, ses épaules s'affaissant alors que l'inquiétude le quittait lentement. La poussière de béton dans l'air conjugué au bâillon qu'il portait l'avait un peu gêné pour respirer mais rien de dramatique.

Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte. Son premier sommeil libre depuis des semaines. Des mois peut-être. Il n'était pas certain du temps qu'il avait passé sur le Sanctuary. Un sommeil interrompu par un cauchemar – un souvenir plutôt – des tortures qu'il avait subi aux mains du Titan.

Il n'était vraiment pas passé loin de l'enfermement, cette fois-ci. Tout ça à cause de cet homme de métal arrogant et versatile. Tout était parti de travers à partir du moment où il n'avait pas pu le soumettre à la puissance du sceptre. Cette sale vermine mortelle était à l'origine de l'échec de son plan. Du plan du Titan Fou. Du... Il ferma les yeux, passant une main tremblante sur son visage encore fatigué.

Il était enfin libre de l'emprise du sceptre.

Il savait pourtant que si le Titan parvenait à remettre la main sur l'artefact, il lui serait de nouveau soumis. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'en protéger. Après un temps d'hésitation, il décida qu'il ne perdait rien à espionner un peu le midgardien nommé Stark. Il découvrirait comment il s'était protégé du pouvoir du sceptre et l'appliquerait à lui-même.

Mais avant cela, il devait se défaire de ses menottes et de son bâillon. Il essaya la magie mais elle ne fonctionna pas mieux que les précédentes fois où il avait tenté de l'activer, le bâillon l'annihilant sans qu'il ne sache exactement comment. Des runes très probablement. Il décida donc de commencer par enlever cette fichue chose. Il réussit à passer ses mains liées derrière sa tête et à en ouvrir le mécanisme. Le bâillon s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit des plus satisfaisants. Il laissa échapper un grognement de douleur et de soulagement mêlés, avant de formuler mentalement un sort qui libéra ses poignets. Une fois libre, il se frotta doucement la peau meurtrie de ses poignets, de sa nuque, de ses joues et du tour de sa bouche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il commença à réfléchir concrètement au meilleur moyen de découvrir le secret de Stark. Une pensée en entrainant une autre, il se retrouva malgré lui à se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il réalisa progressivement qu'il avait causé des dégâts conséquents et grimaça de dépit et de frustration. C'était _fantastique !_ Non pas qu'il se préoccupait réellement des midgardiens. Seulement, la plupart de ceux qui le connaissaient était intimement persuadés qu'il méprisait toute race qui n'était pas la sienne – alors que la _seule_ qu'il méprisait réellement _était_ la sienne – et ces morts seraient une pierre de plus à apporter à leur édifice, peu importe qu'ils aient tort. Mais après tout, il était un monstre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à attendre de lui que de faire le pire choix possible.

Il soupira encore et se redressa, faisant quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes. Depuis quand se préoccupait-il de ce que pensaient les autres ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il existait une seule personne qui comptait pour lui.

N'est-ce pas ?

Non, c'était certain. Et encore moins une seule personne pour qui il comptait.

Il allait devoir sortir. Manger un peu. Trouver des vêtements – il pouvait transformer les siens mais maintenir sa magie si longtemps à un niveau constant allait être compliqué. Si Thor le recherchait – ce qui ne manquerait probablement pas – ce grand benêt allait finir par repérer sa magie, même s'il n'était pas capable de la pratiquer.

Se résolvant à s'extirper de son trou à rat, il transforma ses vêtements en ce costume qu'il avait utilisé à Stuttgart et se téléporta dans une cité lambda en Europe. Quelques heures et pas mal d'agacement plus tard – et de vendeurs terrorisés – il finit par trouver un tailleur qui accepta de lui faire immédiatement ses vêtements moyennant un nombre de billets conséquent – les billets s'évaporeraient quelques heures plus tard mais Loki serait déjà loin et introuvable.

Il rentra à la base du SHIELD, sécurisa magiquement l'endroit pour ne plus craindre que tout s'effondre sur lui en plein sommeil – quelques morceaux de béton étaient effectivement tombés durant son absence – téléporta le mobilier dérobé dans la tour de ce Stark – c'était mesquin, mais hautement satisfaisant – dans son abri, rangea dans les armoires ses vêtements et la nourriture non périssable qu'il avait volé et s'installa pour la nuit.

Il s'accordait une nuit de repos, puis il se mettrait en chasse. Stark avait le moyen de se protéger de la magie et de Thanos ? Loki trouverait ce moyen et le lui arracherait, avant de se volatiliser sans laisser de trace. C'était le même jeu auquel il jouait depuis des siècles, et il y était devenu un expert.

Ce n'était rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Voici le second chapitre de "Make a deal". Nous retrouvons Tony qui chercher à comprendre pourquoi le réacteur ark a lâché, et Loki qui va progressivement se rendre compte que le mortel orgueilleux possède quelque chose qui lui serait fort utile. Nous vous laissons découvrir cela !
> 
> Après réflexion, nous avons décidé de POSTER toutes les TROIS SEMAINES !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Ju' et Kae

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE 1**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Travailler._

_Trouver la raison de l'arrêt du réacteur ark._

_Travailler._

_Chercher une solution pour qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise plus._

_Travailler._

_Pour essayer de garder son cerveau occupé._

_Travailler._

_En espérant que les images de ses cauchemars ne vont pas revenir le hanter_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Loki se réveilla, une odeur inhabituelle venant lui chatouiller les narines. Il s'étira, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller, et l'odeur se fit plus forte.

_Stark !_

Les souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup et il se redressa brusquement.

Il décida de se rendre à la Tour Stark pour trouver des informations sur cet artefact que le midgardien avait inséré dans la poitrine, qu'il devinait être à l'origine de son immunité face à la magie. Il se rendit invisible et se téléporta sur le toit de la tour. Il fouilla méticuleusement le bâtiment, pièce par pièce, faisant attention à ne pas toucher quiconque – l'endroit grouillait d'employés et de personnes déblayant les gravats.

Il évita stratégiquement la pièce où l'autre fou furieux vert avait miraculeusement pris le dessus sur lui – profitant _honteusement_ d'un instant de faiblesse alors qu'il était perturbé par l'homme de fer ne voulant pas se soumettre au sceptre – et continua ses recherches. Il finit par tomber sur ce qui s'apparentait à un laboratoire et s'installa devant le terminal. Si Ásgard n'utilisait pas ce genre de technologie, il avait suffisamment voyagé pour savoir la reconnaitre et s'en servir. Le système était rudimentaire mais les informations étaient admirablement classées et détaillées. Il passa un long moment à chercher, encore et encore, mais ne trouva rien de bien intéressant. Les données les plus sensibles semblaient toutes protégées par plusieurs systèmes de sécurité qu'il n'osa forcer.

Frustré, constatant que la nuit commençait à tomber – il n'avait pas passé toute la journée à fouiller dans cette fichue machine, il avait tout de même dû comprendre comment elle fonctionnait exactement et cela lui avait pris quelques heures – il se décida à rentrer _chez lui._ En s'asseyant sur le lit qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment, il ne put retenir un rictus ironique. C'était peut-être la première fois de sa longue vie qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit qu'il avait choisi, un endroit qui était sien. Il regarda autour de lui, les décombres, les morceaux de ferraille qui sortaient des murs de bétons effondrés et qu'il avait plus ou moins ressoudés avec sa magie, le mobilier qu'il avait volé déjà plein de poussière. Était-ce là tout ce qu'il méritait ? Tout ce qu'il avait le droit de considérer comme une maison, un foyer ?

Un rire amer le secoua. Depuis quand se préoccupait-il de cela ? Refusant de laisser son esprit s'égarer sur ce genre de chemins, Il s'allongea, croisant ses jambes au niveau des chevilles et ses doigts sur son ventre. Il avait d'autres choses sur lesquelles se concentrer. Il allait continuer de fouiller la tour le lendemain, mais il supposait qu'il ne trouverait rien.

De fait, le jour suivant, après avoir parcouru tous les étages privés, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne trouverait pas de réponse de cette manière. Il lui fallait le midgardien. Il patienta donc dans le bureau de la direction mais Stark ne parut pas. Le lendemain ne lui apporta pas plus de succès et il commença à se demander où avait bien pu passer cet horripilant mortel.

Il occupa son temps en cherchant des informations sur le scientifique. Il était toujours utile de connaître un minimum les personnes avec qui on aurait éventuellement des contacts. Malheureusement ce ne fut pour lui d'aucune distraction. La vie du mortel était d'un ennui terrible.

Finalement, c'est en fin de matinée du troisième jour qu'il eut un début de réponse. Une femme rousse remplaçait Stark, qui était apparemment parti récupérer de la bataille dans une de ses résidences privées. Mais laquelle ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il lui fallut une journée supplémentaire, et l'envie de tordre le cou de cette... _midgardienne_ , pour enfin apprendre la localisation exacte de l'homme. Malibu, Floride. Il retourna dans le terminal du laboratoire pour obtenir la localisation exacte, ce qui ne fut pas difficile. Il lui suffit de taper Stark et Malibu pour obtenir des milliers de résultats de journaux et de vues aériennes de la résidence du milliardaire. Il s'y téléporta immédiatement et fut frappé par la température élevée du lieu, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de New-York. Heureusement que son organisme n'était pas soumis aux problèmes de régulation de température sinon il aurait souffert de la chaleur.

Il resta à l'écart du bâtiment dans un premier temps. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur le mortel, mais il savait qu'il était prudent. Très prudent. Paranoïaque, même. Il décida donc de projeter un peu de magie, discrètement. L'extérieur était truffé de pièges en tous genres dont il sentait la présence, quoique sans en comprendre le fonctionnement. Le dedans, en revanche, paraissait sauf. Il décida donc de se téléporter à l'intérieur et d'en ressortir immédiatement après, pour voir si une quelconque alarme se déclenchait. Rien ne se passa. Il recommença l'opération plusieurs fois, en restant de plus en plus longtemps et en testant différentes pièces. Il finit par se téléporter dans la cuisine, se désaltérer – l'eau avait un goût infâme de détergent – et arpenter la maison afin d'en découvrir les moindres recoins. Il trouva rapidement le laboratoire mais, prudent, n'entra pas.

Il regarda un moment Stark en train de s'affairer sur il ne savait quel artefact avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de cette chose étrange qu'il logeait dans sa poitrine, le réacteur ark – il avait appris deux ou trois choses en fouillant dans le terminal de la Tour – et ne résista pas à l'envie de se téléporter dans un coin de la pièce.

Le midgardien se figea immédiatement.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il en jetant autour de lui des coups d'œil perplexes.

Loki ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, attendant patiemment que le mortel reprenne sa tâche.

« Jarvis, tu as capté quelque chose ? »

Loki se figea. Il n'avait senti qu'une seule présence, celle du maître des lieux. À qui parlait-il ?

« _Non Monsieur_ , » répond une voix métallique et désincarnée, faisant presque sursauter le dieu.

Tous deux parlèrent assez longtemps pour que Loki comprenne qu'il s'agissait de ce que les midgardiens appelaient une intelligence artificielle. Il se rendit également compte que ce Jarvis allait sérieusement lui compliquer la tâche. Il ne pourrait pas chercher dans le terminal lui-même, et dépendrait donc de Stark et de son travail, en espérant que le mortel allait continuer à travailler sur son réacteur ark et ne pas passer à un autre artefact.

Il décida de rester jusqu'à ce que Stark aille se coucher mais le midgardien était infatigable. Il resta debout toute la nuit, et la matinée suivante. Il n'arrêta que lorsqu'il failli tomber après avoir trébuché sur ses propres pieds – _stupide_. Il quitta le laboratoire et Loki se téléporta à sa cachette avant de s'affaler sur son lit, assez inélégamment. Il venait de passer une vingtaine d'heures debout, sans bouger. Même les dieux avaient leurs limites. Il s'endormit immédiatement.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il grimaça en sentant la raideur de ses jambes. Il se leva lentement, étirant les muscles endoloris, avant de se rendre une nouvelle fois invisible et de se téléporter de nouveau à la résidence Stark. En arrivant, il se rendit compte de deux choses : premièrement, il faisait nuit. Un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine l'informa qu'il avait dormi au moins vingt-quatre heures, ce qui était totalement inattendu. Mais au vu des derniers jours qu'il avait passé – et par extension les mois précédents – ce n'était guère étonnant. Et ensuite, il entendait des bruits dans le laboratoire, ce qui voulait dire que Stark était également réveillé.

Loki hésita à reprendre sa position inconfortable de la veille. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir la posture aussi longtemps, en tout cas, pas jusqu'à ce que Stark aille se reposer de nouveau et le Dieu craignait de l'alerter en se téléportant trop souvent dans la même pièce que lui lorsqu'il était présent. En effet, son arrivée et son départ provoquaient des mouvements d'air, que les personnes alentour pouvaient détecter pour peu qu'elles soient sur leurs gardes – et Stark l'était, indubitablement – D'un autre côté il craignait de passer à côté d'informations importantes s'il n'écoutait pas.

Après une hésitation, il décida de retourner au laboratoire. Qu'était un léger mal de jambe face à une solution pour se protéger du Titan Fou ?

De nouveau, le midgardien se figea lorsqu'il apparut dans la pièce.

« Jarvis, t'es sûr que t'as rien senti ? » demanda l'homme de fer.

« _Absolument certain Monsieur_ , » répondit l'intelligence artificielle.

« Scanne toute la maison, » ordonna tout de même le milliardaire. « Y'a un truc pas normal, je le sens. »

« _Très ben Monsieur_ , » accepta le majordome virtuel. « _Rien du tout, Monsieur_ , » ajouta-t-il une poignée de minutes plus tard.

« C'est pas normal, » bougonna-t-il.

« _Êtes-vous certain d'avoir assez dormi ? D'après les spécialistes, un manque de sommeil chronique peut engendrer des halluci..._ » commença à raconter l'IA.

« Merci Docteur, je n'ai pas besoin d'un diagnostic proposé par un forum en ligne, » le coupa le milliardaire. « Occupe-toi plutôt de me modéliser ça, » grogna-t-il en désignant le réacteur ark entre ses mains.

Loki avait envie de s'avancer, de voir de plus près, de comprendre les détails. Mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait qu'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que le mortel racontait lorsqu'il commençait à débiter son charabia scientifique. Il connaissait certaines notions de physique élémentaire, parce qu'elles étaient communes à tous les mondes qu'il avait visités, mais guère plus.

Six heures et demie plus tard, il était frustré et ses jambes le brûlaient. Il n'allait pas tenir encore très longtemps. Il lutta encore quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte que la douleur l'empêchait d'écouter convenablement le charabia de Stark. Il se résigna donc à retourner à sa cachette. Il attendit le premier moment où le midgardien faisait du bruit – allumait un chalumeau, selon ses propres mots – pour se téléporter.

Une fois un peu de nourriture absorbée, il s'allongea sur le lit et réfléchit à la meilleure manière de procéder. Il n'était pas pressé par le temps. Même si plus tôt il aurait maîtrisé cette technologie, mieux ce serait, quelques mois de plus ou de moins n'allaient pas faire grande différence. Sans le sceptre, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'ouvrir un portail stable et le Vaisseau du Titan, même s'il était rapide, était extrêmement éloigné de Midgard. En supposant que le Titan pousserait le _Sanctuary II_ à pleine vitesse, ce qui était hautement improbable, il ne serait pas en vue du Système Solaire avant une année et demie.

En deux sessions à l'intérieur du laboratoire – plus ses quelques heures de recherches dans le terminal – il avait appris quelques spécificités techniques propres au réacteur. Il en apprendrait d'autres au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à être capable de comprendre tout ce que le mortel dirait.

Il ne restait donc qu'à trouver le moyen pour rester un long moment sur place sans sacrifier les muscles de ses jambes – ainsi que ceux du bas de son dos – mais aucune solution réellement satisfaisante ne lui vint à l'esprit. Par dépit, il finit par se décider pour la moins mauvaise. Il se téléporterait lorsque le mortel ne serait pas dans la pièce et s'assiérait à même le sol. Il serait plus lent à réagir si un quelconque danger survenait et il aurait un moins bon point de vue sur la table de travail du milliardaire, mais il n'avait pas mieux pour le moment.

Il s'accorda une demi-journée de repos supplémentaire, s'empêchant d'utiliser la magie pour soigner ses muscles – il n'en était pas à ce point – et s'obligea à chercher de quoi se nourrir un peu mieux que par biscuits secs. Une fois encore, il perdit plusieurs heures à comprendre le fonctionnement d'une cuisine midgardienne, des _supermarchés_ et de _l'électroménager_.

S'il avait visité un nombre certains de mondes, par obligation ou par pure curiosité de découvrir d'autres civilisations – Midgard faisait partie de la seconde catégorie – il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas poussé ses connaissances jusqu'à connaître le moyen de subsister sur lesdites planètes sans alerter la population de sa présence.

Il dut également admettre que, comme toute civilisation, quelques-uns de ces mortels possédaient un génie assez important pour permettre des avancées significatives, qui amélioraient véritablement le quotidien des midgardiens. Le réfrigérateur en était une. Avoir trouvé le moyen de conserver de la nourriture périssable durant plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines, le tout sans magie, était plutôt remarquable. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas de quoi avoir de l'électricité dans sa cachette – et les sortilèges de stase demandaient des conditions qui n'étaient pas réunies – ce qui le condamnait à de la nourriture non fraîche. Cependant, la découverte des _conserves_ le rassura un peu. Il n'allait pas être obligé de se nourrir de biscuits des mois durant.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il attendit le lendemain, pour se téléporter dans le couloir menant au laboratoire de Stark, à un emplacement où il avait vu sur l'intérieur grâce aux baies vitrées que le propriétaire avait installées. Le maître de maison n'était toujours pas couché. Il aurait pu s'être reposé depuis la dernière fois que Loki l'avait vu mais les cernes sous ses yeux, ses paupières qui se fermaient d'elles-mêmes toutes les vingt secondes et ses gestes malhabiles lui assuraient le contraire. Il patienta tranquillement, assis en tailleurs, adossé à un arbre, que le mortel buté aille se reposer.

Il lui fallut attendre cinq heures avant que Stark ne daigne prendre la direction de sa chambre, et Loki attendit encore une bonne demi-heure après ça, histoire d'être certain que Stark n'allait pas revenir, et se téléporta dans la pièce. Malheureusement, Le dieu se rendit vite compte qu'il allait s'ennuyer à mourir. Il se décida donc à parcourir la maison – une fois de plus, mais c'était toujours mieux que rester assis à ne rien faire en sachant qu'il allait être ensuite obligé d'être encore assis sans bouger plusieurs jours durant. Il échoua devant la chambre du maître des lieux – par hasard, et un peu par curiosité – et hésita à entrer. La porte n'était pas fermée mais le risque que Stark voit sa porte bouger le dissuada de passer le seuil. Il continua donc ses déambulations, finissant par s'échouer dans l'un des canapés du salon, avec vue sur l'océan. Il dut admettre que le midgardien avait du goût. La vue était impressionnante – pour la planète rien à voir avec les chutes d'Ásgard ou l'étoile à neutron des nains, mais tout de même.

Il resta là, à contempler la vaste étendue d'eau, jusqu'à ce que du bruit se fasse entendre à l'étage. Le dieu se releva immédiatement et allait se téléporter dans le laboratoire lorsqu'il entendit un cri étranglé. Il se figea, à l'affut. Un second cri parvint à ses oreilles. Il hésita sur la conduite à adopter, plusieurs choix s'offrant à lui.

Le premier, s'enfuir. Le plus simple. Sauf qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'il s'agisse d'une personne à sa recherche. Il avait beau ne rien risquer des midgardiens, Odin avait probablement envoyé à sa suite des chasseurs de prime – sauf si Thor l'en avait dissuadé, ce dont il était capable, ce grand benêt – qui seraient capable de le pister s'il se téléportait, peu importe combien de fois il le ferait. La magie était pratique, mais laissait des traces impossibles à camoufler ou modifier pour quiconque savait les déchiffrer. Alors que s'il restait sur place, invisible et immobile – il commençait à en avoir l'habitude – personne ne le remarquerait.

L'autre option était d'aller aux renseignements, discrètement. Plus risqué, mais aurait l'indéniable avantage de lui permettre de savoir ce qu'il se passait plutôt que d'attendre sans savoir ce qui risquait de lui tomber dessus. De plus, il était encore très loin d'avoir toutes les informations nécessaires pour créer un réacteur ark. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de laisser mourir Stark.

Les autres choix furent éliminés d'office puisqu'impliquant révélation de sa personne ou réduction en cendre de la maison et/ou ville et/ou planète.

Au cri suivant, il se décida et se déplaça lentement jusqu'à la chambre du midgardien. Plus il approchait, plus il était sceptique. C'était comme si l'humain se faisait torturer, mais sans aucun bruit de la part de son bourreau. Ce n'est qu'à quelques mètres de la porte que le dieu compris. Stark était simplement en train de cauchemarder. Rassuré, il retourna dans le salon admirer la vue, ignorant les plaintes venant de la chambre.

Finalement, le mortel se réveilla dans un sursaut quelques minutes plus tard. Puis Loki entendit le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant dans les tuyauteries, longtemps – très longtemps même lui, dans ses pires moments, ne restait pas si longtemps sous l'eau – avant quelques minutes de silence suivi de pas lourds dans l'escalier. Le dieu se dépêcha de se téléporter dans le laboratoire et de s'installer aussi confortablement que possible. Il eut tout juste le temps de trouver une position qui lui convenait avant que le mortel n'entre.

« Jarvis, mets-moi un peu de musique, » grogna-t-il.

« _Vous savez que je peux vous bloquer l'accès au laboratoire si j'estime que vous ne dormez ou ne vous nourrissez pas assez ?_ » répondit le majordome virtuel.

« Qui a été assez con pour te programmer à faire ça ? »

« _Vous, Monsieur, sur_ suggestion _de Miss Potts, ce qui je pense est une idée particulièrement pertinente._ » rappela Jarvis en insistant assez sur le mot 'suggestion' pour que Loki comprenne qu'il avait s'agit d'un ordre déguisé.

« Pertinente mon cul ouais, » grogna le milliardaire en réponse. « J'ai le droit de bosser quelques heures avant d'aller remplir mon estomac, _maman_? » ironisa le midgardien.

« _Je vous laisse trois heures avant de verrouiller tous les ordinateurs de cette maison,_ » répondit l'IA d'un ton exaspéré. « _Et ne pensez même pas à prendre une armure par pur esprit de contradiction, je verrouillerai le garage également._ »

Le midgardien fit un doigt d'honneur à une des nombreuses caméras du laboratoire, faisant grimacer Loki, qui avait horreur de la vulgarité de bas étage. Le dieu ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle sorte de personnes créaient un servant qui ait les capacités de se montrer discourtois ou insolent.

« _De plus, si je puis me permettre..._ » reprit l'intelligence.

« Tu te permettras de toute manière, ne fait pas semblant de me demander la permission de parler, » le coupa le scientifique.

« _Même si je n'ai pas de corps, ma programmation et ma voix de synthèse ont été conçus pour être masculin. "Maman" ne convient donc pas,_ » finit Jarvis comme s'il n'avait pas été coupé.

« Oui papa poule ? C'est mieux ? » railla clairement le mortel. « Je veux bien te laisser des libertés mais si tu commences à réfléchir à ce genre de considérations, je t'assure que tu vas avoir droit à une remise à zéro. »

« _À votre guise, Monsieur_. »

« Encore heureux, » marmonna Stark en prenant le réacteur pour le lever à hauteur de ses yeux et pourtant ne pas le regarder, comme s'il pensait à autre chose.

Agacé qu'il lui fasse perdre du temps sans qu'il en ait conscience, Loki se retint de se téléporter. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, pourtant, mais il ne supportait pas le regard... hanté du midgardien. Quelque chose le dérangeait profondément sans qu'il sache précisément quoi, lui donnant envie d'aller le frapper. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants – il ne risquait pas de rater une étape dans son apprentissage scientifique midgardien, Stark était immobile – pour se calmer. Quelques profondes inspirations plus tard, il rouvrit les paupières pour constater que le mortel n'avait pas bougé.

« Très bien, t'as gagné, j'ai besoin de sucre, j'arrive plus à réfléchir, » marmonna soudain le scientifique avant de reposer le réacteur sans délicatesse.

« _Je crains que ce ne soit les réminiscences de votre cauchemar plutôt qu'un manque de nutriments qui provoque cet état apathique,_ » rectifia Jarvis avec délicatesse.

Le mortel laissa échapper un rire amer.

« Si tu le dis, » ricana-t-il avec une grimace.

Il contourna les bureaux et tables, passant à moins de trois mètres de Loki, avant de sortir de la pièce en traînant les pieds.

Loki resta dans le laboratoire. Il supposait que le midgardien ne tarderait pas à revenir, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de retourner à sa cachette, revenir après Stark et devoir rester de nouveau debout pendant des heures. En revanche, il se déplaça jusqu'au bureau où se trouvait le réacteur.

Jusque-là, le scientifique l'avait rangé dans une boîte lorsqu'il quittait la pièce, ce qui empêchait Loki d'y jeter un œil une fois qu'il était seul. Il mit donc à profit le temps qui lui était imparti pour examiner le dispositif sous toutes ses coutures, un peu trop près par rapport à ce que la prudence recommandait – avoir le nez à quelques centimètres du réacteur n'était pas une bonne idée s'il venait à sursauter – mais la curiosité était trop forte.

Dire qu'une chose aussi basique dans sa composition – une fois qu'il en aurait compris le fonctionnement, il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes pour le recréer – était capable de contrecarrer un artefact aussi puissant que le sceptre du Titan Fou était frustrant. Lui, malgré toute sa puissance, n'y pouvait rien. Mais cette chose, dépourvue de toute magie, de sophistication, y arrivait. Là en résidait peut-être le secret.

Il passa ses mains au-dessus du réacteur, tentant de le sonder, mais sa magie ne détecta rien. S'il n'y avait rien eu sur la table, le résultat aurait été le même. La frustration le saisit brutalement et il se rappela à la dernière seconde qu'il était invisible mais que s'il bougeait la moindre chose l'intelligence artificielle le repérerait. Il essaya de relativiser. Il avait désormais la confirmation que le réacteur était la clé de la résistance de Stark à la magie du sceptre, et même à la magie en général puisque sa propre magie n'avait pas de prise dessus.

Il ne réussit à se détacher du réacteur et retourner à sa place que lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Il finit de s'assoir alors que Stark était déjà dans la pièce, mais il mâchait bruyamment des céréales dans du lait – premier repas de la journée particulièrement apprécié des enfants midgardiens, selon ce qu'il avait pu observer, que cela voulait-il dire du scientifique ? – et le bruit croustillant dut assez l'assourdir pour qu'il ne relève pas les bruits de tissu froissé.

Loki se maudit. Il devait arrêter de prendre des risques et être patient. Il en aurait pour des semaines à glaner toutes les informations nécessaires, il devait prendre des précautions.

« C'est bon, _papa poule_ , je peux recommencer mes devoirs maintenant que j'ai bien mangé mon goûter ? » ironisa le mortel.

« _Dois-je répondre ?_ »

Stark ricana.

« Pour ton propre bien, je te le déconseille. »

« _Bien Monsieur. Je vous laisse à votre travail._ »

« J'en ai de la chance, » railla le scientifique avant de reprendre le réacteur et de procéder à un énième test.

Loki continua d'observer, mettant de côté la discussion surréaliste qui venait de se produire. L'homme était donc si seul qu'il en était réduit à parler à une création immatérielle ? Se désintéressant de la question, il continua d'emmagasiner les quelques informations que le mortel lâchait à mi-voix. Il avait la chance que Stark ait la sale manie de converser avec lui-même – y compris lorsque Jarvis restait silencieux – ce qui lui permettait d'associer les gestes de l'homme à certaines notions de physique ou d'algèbre.

Mais le cerveau du dieu n'était pas concentré que sur l'artefact et son fonctionnement. Une partie de son esprit analysait inconsciemment le comportement du mortel. Le regard hanté se dissipa lentement, alors que les heures passaient et le dieu sut précisément lorsque les restes du cauchemar se furent évanouis. Les gestes se firent plus rapides, le débit de parole plus élevé, signifiant que le cerveau du scientifique était totalement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Et les heures passèrent. Cette fois, le mortel resta dans la pièce plus de vingt-sept heures avant d'aller prendre un peu de repos. Jarvis le prévint qu'il allait verrouiller toutes les pièces où le scientifique risquerait de trouver de quoi travailler durant dix heures, pour l'obliger à se reposer et manger convenablement.

Loki n'attendit pas la fin de la discussion et profita que Stark fasse du bruit pour s'échapper. Même les dieux étaient soumis à certaines nécessités. Manger, dormir, se nettoyer... évacuer également. Il se soulagea rapidement, avant de retourner à sa cachette, manger un peu et faire une sieste.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le dieu, cependant, fut rapidement réveillé et décida de retourner à la résidence Stark. Le mortel se reposant, il tenta de nouveau de sonder grâce à sa magie le coffre où le réacteur ark se trouvait. Il sentait les parois d'acier renforcées, mais à l'intérieur, rien. Il insista, encore et encore, la frustration augmentant à un point qu'il préféra sortir de la pièce pour ne pas tout envoyer valser. Il se téléporta à côté de la chambre pour vérifier que son « hôte » dormait mais il découvrit que le midgardien était en proie à un nouveau cauchemar.

Après une énième hésitation, Loki décida de se téléporter à l'intérieur. Et ce qu'il découvrit le dérangea. Stark ne faisait pas un cauchemar. Pas cette fois. Il était réveillé, assis dans un coin de sa chambre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras autour de ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Il paraissait en sueur et se balançait lentement d'avant en arrière en laissant échapper de temps à autre un gémissement pitoyable.

Le dieu savait ce qui était en train de se passer. Le mortel était en pleine crise d'angoisse, relativement aigüe. Il se demanda pourquoi il restait seul s'il se sentait aussi mal. Ou plutôt, pourquoi le laissait-on seul ? N'avait-il pas des proches pour se soucier de lui ? Il paraissait adulé par des milliers de gens. N'y avait-il pas une âme pour se soucier de lui ? Inévitablement, Loki repensa à sa propre expérience. Il avait vécu un certain nombre d'épisodes similaires par le passé, et bien rares avaient été ceux à lui tendre la main en ces moments de faiblesse.

Refusant de laisser ses pensées s'égarer sur ce chemin, il regagna le salon pour attendre au calme que le mortel ne récupère ses esprits.

Lorsque Loki le vit entrer dans le laboratoire, une dizaine d'heures plus tard, il se fit la remarque que le mortel n'avait pas l'air franchement reposé – ce qui n'était pas étonnant, il n'avait probablement pas dû beaucoup dormir après sa crise. Des cernes se devinaient sur son visage, quelques vaisseaux sanguins commençaient à éclater dans ses yeux, prouvant que malgré le temps passé en dehors de la pièce, son corps ne s'était pas restauré. Ou peut-être avait-il réussit à se rendormir, pour enchaîner avec des cauchemars, ce qui était loin d'être impossible. Loki était assez curieux de savoir de quoi rêvait le mortel.

_Peut-être se glisserait-il dans sa chambre pour en savoir un peu plus._

Une flopée d'insultes de bas étage jaillit soudain de la bouche du scientifique alors que du sang coulait de l'intérieur de sa main. Loki grimaça, comme à chaque fois que des mots dégradants sortaient de la bouche du midgardien.

 _Ou peut-être pas. Pourquoi perdrait-il du temps avec cet énergumène ?_ Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à interagir avec lui. Ils ne se supporteraient pas plus de quelques minutes.

Laissant ces pensées de côté, il focalisa son attention sur les gestes et les mots du mortel, qui s'était soigné sommairement et avait repris le travail. La journée passa, ainsi qu'une grande partie de la nuit. Mais Stark finit par s'endormir sur son bureau, le front posé sur ses bras croisés.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les jours suivants n'apportèrent rien si ce n'était la certitude que le mortel avait un problème d'ordre mental. Il travaillait jusqu'à l'abrutissement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir sans être en proie à de violents cauchemars ou à des crises d'angoisse. Et s'il restait éveillé sans rien faire, les images de ses rêves l'assaillaient. En tout cas, c'était ce que le dieu avait déduit de ses observations.

Il avait constaté que Stark n'était pas si seul que cela. La femme rousse, la _Miss Potts_ dont Jarvis avait parlé, et que Tony appelait _Pepper_ – quel nom ridicule – passait régulièrement. Lorsqu'elle était présente, le mortel paraissait récupérer toutes les heures de sommeil qu'il ne trouvait pas lorsqu'il était seul. Mais dès qu'elle repartait, l'esprit du midgardien semblait retomber dans son propre abîme de souffrance. Comme s'il était incapable de gérer ses problèmes seul. Une image s'imposa à lui : le visage de Thor hurlant son nom, alors qu'il lâchait Gungnir. Loki secoua violemment la tête. Les problèmes existentiels du mortel n'étaient pas comparables aux siens. Stark au moins n'aurait pas à vivre plus de cinquante ans avec ses erreurs. Lui...

Le dieu avait également fini par réaliser que s'il ne comprenait pas certaines réflexions scientifiques, c'était parce que Stark travaillait sur deux projets en parallèle. Lorsqu'il le vit mettre littéralement en pièce l'une de ses armures, il retint un grognement d'agacement. Non seulement il comprenait à peine ce qui avait trait du réacteur, mais s'il se mettait à mélanger deux sujets, avec probablement des procédés communs aux deux, le dieu n'était pas près de comprendre le fonctionnement du réacteur.

Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué que quelque chose tracassait Stark, en rapport avec le réacteur, justement. Loki n'avait pas immédiatement compris le souci et il lui fallut attendre plus d'une semaine pour commencer à cerner le problème. Le soleil était en train de se lever, et Stark s'acharnait sur un des éléments internes du réacteur depuis une trentaine d'heure. La broche de raccordement, s'il avait bien compris. Il finit par poser le dispositif sur le bureau avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Il se retourna d'un coup et balaya brusquement les piles de feuilles noircies de calculs et de schémas en tous genres entreposées sur la paillasse derrière lui. Elles finirent leur course au sol dans un enchevêtrement froissé. Un cri de rage jaillit de la gorge du mortel, avant qu'il ne se laisse choir au sol, adossé contre le bureau, un genou remonté contre la poitrine et la tête appuyée contre le métal dans son dos. Le dieu attendit patiemment. S'il commençait à le connaître – et Stark n'était pas spécialement complexe à décoder – alors un épisode d'auto-apitoiement allait suivre.

« C'est pas normal Jarvis, » murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment. « La broche a été arrachée. Il n'existe rien sur cette planète capable de réussir ce tour de force sans rien abimer autour, pourtant c'est le cas. Loki n'aurait pas été privé de sa magie, je l'aurais soupçonné, mais... »

Il secoua la tête, passant une main dans sa tignasse déjà en désordre.

« Ce n'est pas _si_ important de savoir _qui_ ou _quoi_. Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de faire une crise cardiaque, n'importe où, n'importe quand. J'ai besoin de savoir si je risque de mourir juste comme ça, et de pouvoir me prémunir de ce genre d'incidents. C'est... »

Il secoua la tête avant de se mettre à genou, ramassant les papiers éparpillés dont certains très près de Loki. Le dieu profita du léger bruit que faisaient les feuilles lorsque Stark les ramassait pour rapprocher ses jambes de sa poitrine et les entourer de ses bras, se concentrant pour prendre une respiration lente et légère.

Il épia chaque geste du midgardien, près à se téléporter le plus discrètement possible s'il risquait de le toucher. C'est probablement la raison qui lui fit remarquer que les mains du scientifique tremblaient et que sa respiration était rapide. Trop rapide, même après un accès de colère.

Le mortel avait peur de perdre la vie. Quoi de plus étonnant ? Même les immortels avaient peur de la mort. Alors les pauvres midgardiens qui ne vivaient même pas un siècle devaient être terrorisés par elle. Ce n'était pas pour rien que quelques siècles auparavant, les peuplades du nord de Midgard avaient commencé à vouer un culte aux êtres immuables qu'ils paraissaient être.

Les ases.

Il avait cru en faire partie, durant plus d'un millénaire. Il avait pensé qu'il serait une personne importante, un jour. Une personne sur qui on pouvait compter, qu'on admirerait pour ce qu'il avait accompli. Mais il ne serait jamais cela. Il ne resterait que le monstre qui se cachait sous le lit pour dévorer les enfants qui n'étaient pas sages. La bête de foire qu'on exposerait si on arrivait à l'attraper – et qu'Odin ne le faisait pas exécuter.

Il regardait encore les mains aux gestes hésitants de l'humain lorsqu'un autre souvenir le prit par surprise. Il vit des doigts humanoïdes, mais de couleur bleue, tremblant violemment. Il serra les dents pour ne pas laisser un cri de rage franchir ses lèvres. Il n'avait _rien_ en commun avec cette vermine ! RIEN ! Personne ne pouvait comparer ce qu'il avait vécu avec les problèmes éphémères du mortel.

Stark se figea soudain, regardant autour de lui en se mettant en position défensive, les bras en avant, les feuilles retournant au sol dans un amas fouillis puisqu'il venait de les lâcher. Loki vit les pupilles se dilater et le mortel déglutir.

« _Monsieur ?_ » intervint l'intelligence artificielle.

« Est-ce que tu as capté quelque chose ? » demande le mortel à mi-voix.

« _Pas plus que les vingt-sept dernières fois où vous me l'avez demandé,_ » répond Jarvis.

Loki fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête. Au pire, s'il avait alerté le midgardien à chaque fois qu'il s'était téléporté, il l'aurait entendu à dix-neuf reprises, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas totalement responsable de la paranoïa du mortel.

Finalement, Stark se releva, regardant les feuilles en vrac dans ses mains avec un désespoir perceptible.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je fais tout ça, Jarvis ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Loki hésita. Il voulait bien supporter les cauchemars, les crises, les moments de lassitude du midgardien mais pas ses accès d'accablement mélancolico-prostrés.

« _Ça_ _, quoi ? Monsieur ?_ »

« Les armures, Iron Man, tout ça, quoi. »

« _Parce que vous aidez les gens,_ » répondit le majordome virtuel sans une hésitation.

« Et fais-je partie de ces _gens_? »

« _Vous êtes un être humain, comme eux, donc je suppose que la réponse est oui._ »

« Alors pourquoi ne puis-je m'aider moi-même ? » demanda-t-il encore.

Cette fois, Jarvis resta silencieux un instant et Loki eut envie d'aider Stark à en finir avec la vie, s'il ne retrouvait pas très vite de l'intérêt pour elle.

« _Parce qu'il est plus difficile d'aider les autres que de s'aider soi-même je présume._ »

Stark laissa échapper un rire si amer que Loki en grimaça, l'envie de le tuer augmentant.

« Je ne suis pas asocial au point d'ignorer ça, » répondit sèchement le mortel. « Mais à qui veux-tu que je demande de l'aide ? »

« _Miss Potts serait..._ » commença l'IA.

« Totalement terrorisée que j'entende des choses qui n'ont pas l'air d'exister puisque tu m'assures qu'aucun de tes détecteurs ne capte quoi que ce soit, que je cauchemarde dès que je m'endors et elle en ferait de même si je devais lui raconter ce que j'ai vu, » répondit le midgardien en levant les mains au ciel.

« _Il existe des spécialistes qui pourr..._ » tenta de nouveau Jarvis

« Oh ouais, » railla le maître de maison. « Et je lui dis quoi ? Que je suis passé par un trou de ver et que ce que j'ai vu de l'autre côté me fait flipper à un point tel que j'ai plus de mal à le surmonter que des mois d'emprisonnement et de torture ? Je n'ai pas envie de finir dans un asile, merci bien. »

_« Tout le monde est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé à New-York, Monsieur. Tous ont frémit de peur devant l'apparence monstrueuse des chitauris. Personne_ _ne pensera que vous avez_ _perdu l'esprit. »_

« Mais connais-tu quelqu'un qui est dans le même état que moi à cause de ça ? » répliqua le mortel entre ses dents.

« _Je ne vis pas chez les autres, Monsieur._ »

« Ne réponds pas à côté de la plaque, Jar'. Comme tu le dis, tout le monde les a vus. Pourtant personne n'en a réellement perdu le sommeil. Ça fait des jours, des semaines même, et le simple fait de fermer les yeux me donne envie de vomir. Est-ce que les autres ont réagis comme ça ? Tu les surveilles, eux. Thor ne compte pas, il a l'habitude, il sait ce qui existe ailleurs dans l'univers. Bruce c'est différent, bien entendu. Il doit gérer sa propre culpabilité, mais je suis certain qu'il n'a pas peur de ce qui se trouve ailleurs. Est-ce que la Veuve Noire, ou Œil de Faucon ne dorment pas ? Est-ce que Captain-sans-peur s'est caché dans un trou de souris comme moi ici ? Non, lui il n'a peur de rien, il a la _foi_! » finit-il en crachant le dernier mot, une grimace de dégoût aux lèvres.

Le majordome virtuel garda de nouveau le silence un moment.

« _Je trouve que c'est un joli trou de souris,_ » répondit-il finalement, un soupçon d'hésitation dans la voix.

Loki fut une fois de plus décontenancé. Comment quelque chose qui n'avait pas de conscience pouvait-il saisir et imiter les émotions et le comportement qu'aurait un être réel ?

« _Comme vous le dites, le prince Thor est lui-même un alien, il a donc eu l'habitude de côtoyer des créatures de ce genre. Quant aux autres, je vous répondrais qu'ils n'ont pas eu à franchir le trou de ver. Vous ne pouvez donc pas comparer vos expériences,_ » expliqua Jarvis.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'humain de rester silencieux.

« Tu as pris des cours de psychologie, Jarvis ? » demanda-t-il finalement avec ironie

« _Eh bien j'admets être allé me renseigner pour essayer de comprendre certains de vos comportements lorsque vos cauchemars ont commencé après l'Afghanistan,_ » répondit l'IA d'un ton parfaitement neutre. « _J'ai rapidement laissé tomber puisque votre esprit s'est apaisé, mais j'ai recommencé à fouiller dans les dossiers médicaux des plus grands praticiens ces derniers jours. J'ai en particulier trouvé un psychiatre à Baltimore qui, malgré des pratiques personnelles plus que douteuses, est une référence dans son domaine. Ses notes sont particulièrement détaillées et son approche, bien que très classique, est redoutablement efficace. Et..._ »

« C'est bon, j'ai saisi l'idée, » le coupa Stark.

Loki lui en fut presque reconnaissant. Il était à deux doigts de faire exploser la maison pour faire taire le moulin à parole virtuel. Bon sang, on aurait dit Thor qui paradait devant Sif en étalant le peu de science qu'il possédait.

« Que préconisez-vous alors, _Docteur_ Jarvis ? » questionna le mortel.

« _Ne pas rester seul. Parler. Dormir,_ » énuméra l'IA, qui ne reçut qu'un grognement en réponse. _« Je suis sérieux, Monsieur. Cette fois, je ne suis pas certain que vous pourrez vous sortir de cet état par vous-même._ »

« Ah, tu m'emmerdes, » grogna le mortel avant de se relever. « Aide-moi plutôt à trier ces papiers, plutôt que de jouer au docteur. »

« _L'expression est-elle à prendre au sens littéral ou au sens figuré ?_ » demanda Jarvis.

Stark ricana.

« Littéral, évidemment ! Comment peux-tu avoir l'esprit aussi mal tourné ? »

 _« On se demande, Monsieur,_ » répondit le majordome virtuel d'un ton amusé.

« Allez, on reprend, » déclara le midgardien avant de faire un tas propre des papiers et d'en saisir la première feuille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, on est parti !  
> Nous sommes très curieuse d'avoir vos avis, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !  
> Merci d'avance, et à dans trois semaines !


End file.
